1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial cable, which is suitable for medical applications such as ultrasound diagnosis, etc., and a medical cable using that coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, signal lines for medical cables for use in medical applications such as ultrasound diagnosis, etc. are designed to efficiently transmit a high frequency signal, and therefore use a coaxial structure capable of reducing internal signal leakage or external noise influence (See, JP-A-2002-367444.).
In the coaxial structure, an electrical insulator used to reduce electrostatic capacitance is a foamed electrical insulator containing large numbers of bubbles and having a lower overall relative permittivity than that of a non-foamed electrical insulator devoid of bubbles (See, JP-A-2011-228064).
See JP-A-2002-367444, JP-A-2011-228064, JP-A-2012-104371, and JP-A-5-54729.